The Universal Saiyan Protectorate
The Universal Saiyan Protectorate is a massive military force founded by Hikari Minato. It was officially established in Age 1060. It is solely comprised of Saiyans from The Planet of the Gods. It acts as the main military force and might of the planet as well, and most Saiyans on the planet are apart of it. It spans across the entire Universe, hence its name, and its main goal is to ensure Universal peace, prosperity, and posterity. After Hikari Minato's death, Kasai Minato, his son-in-law, succeeded him as it's new Commander-in-Chief. Once Sora Minato returned home, he quickly dispatched his father, mind controlled the entire USP, and took over as the new Commander-in-Chief. The Universal Saiyan Protectorate is now allied with the The Universal Supersystem, and is no longer apart of The Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces. After Sora Minato was dethroned, Kasai Minato retook the title as the Commander-in-Chief, and the USP returned to the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces. __TOC__ Leadership & Rankings Lord Hikari Minato was the original Commander-in-Chief and ruler of the entire military, until he died, with Kasai Minato succeeding him. There is three major ranks within the military: Commander-in-Chief; the supreme commander of all of the USP's military forces, General-of-the-Army; the supreme commander of all of the army forces, Admiral-of-the-Navy; the supreme commander of all of the naval forces. Kasai Minato is the current Commander-in-Chief, two currently unnamed Saiyans are the General-of-the-Army and Admiral-of-the-Navy. Once Sora Minato forcefully took over the USP, he eradicated all subranks and subdivisions and declared himself as the Commander-inChief with absolute and complete power in which everyone was nothing more than soldiers that he ruthelessly ruled over. Shortly, Sora was dethroned and the USP was liberated from his control by the temporary return of his grandfather, Hikari Minato. Afterwards, the USP was returned to normal and Kasai Minato alongside the others resumed their positions within the USP. List of All Soldiers & Casualties *500,000,000 Soldiers - *19,100,000 Casualties = *480,900,000 left. Army Division Soldiers' Description Each and every single soldier of the army has been trained since they were children in various martial arts and Ki techniques. Each of them have been put through plenty of brutal, intense, and strict training in 10,000G, which is 1,000,000G in Earth's gravity, since their planet's gravity is 100x greater than Earth's. They do this on a daily basis 24/7. They all have complete mastery over their own Ki, and their own nanotechnology as well with ease. Each regular soldier is also capable of powering up and transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, and if need be, they can create a power ball to transform into a Golden Great Ape. However, they rarely do that because doing so would mean that they would lose control of themselves and attack everyone except for each other in sight and cause endless destruction. Every single soldier is equipped with a metallic battlesuit (in various colors with the most common being silver) made out of katchin nanomites. The battlesuit is equipped with dozens of weapon armanents and compartments. As well as healing equipment and devices to ensure that the soldier's survival rate is 110%. The battle equipment includes swords, guns, missiles, and plasma cannons. With all of them being made out of katchin nanomites as well, on top of that they're self-sufficient. Which means, all of the weapons as well as the suit is fueled by solar, lunar, wind, electrical, hydrological, and any other kind of energy it can get it's hands on to give it limitless reserves. The suits can convert that energy into Ki and transfer it to the soldier in order to greatly empower the soldier's abilities and continuously give them limitless amounts of energy. Even if the source of the energy is cut-off, the suits have already absorbed and stored up an immense amount of energy over a very long period of time that they can use as backup reserves to assist the soldier. On top of that, the different forms of energy can be used in battle alongside Ki to imbue it with the special properties of that element. The suit can use the different forms of energy it absorbs alongside the weapons it creates as well for various effects. As for the battlesuits' healing technology involving the use of a special blue medicinal liquid produced by small blue plants. The suits have the plants built into them in a skeletal manner, and the plants only need solar energy and water to grow, and since the suits can absorb that and already have some of that stored into them. They can use it on the plants to make them constantly produce the liquid which will then be injected into the Saiyan whenever he/she needs it during battle to keep their health at max. The suits also possess transparent uni-visors that can locate and detect power levels, see in x-ray, ultraviolet, infrared, electromagnetic, and low-light vision on a galactic scale spanning across almost an entire Universal quadrant. If need be, the suits can grow helmets to encase the soldier's face entirely for more protection. These suits can at mental command of the wearer, turn off certain senses so that attacks aiming at those senses wont affect them as much if at all. The absolute greatest ability of the battlesuits is the fact that since they're made using nanotechnology. Katchin nanomites makes up each suit, and the nanomites can reproduce rapidly by splitting up and creating multiple copies individually that can be shaped and formed into anything. This allows the suit to not only be very durable, but regenerate from any damage that it takes in only a few seconds and keep itself from being destroyed. Navy Division TBA Ship Description The Universal Navy Division is a massive intergalactic naval fleet that travels all across the Universe for various missions and purposes. There are two classes of ships within the division, the starfighters and the powerful starships. The starships are massive spaceships that are capable of holding millions of starfighters amongst other things. Each starship is protected by an invisible energy shield comprised of several different forms of energy. The starships are made entirely through the use of katchin nanotechnology, meaning that they possess the ability to self-repair any damage that they take as well. Each star starship is armed with thousands of machine guns, turrets, cannons, lasers, and a gigantic plasma cannon that unfolds from the base of the starship and possess the ability to wipe out entire solar systems in a single shot. Realizing the dangers behind this, they were equipped with EMT, energy compression technology, which is used to compress the blast' destructive power within a certain area to dramatically amplify it's damage and too prevent killing innocents not even involved in the current battle. The starfighters are average-sized space jets made using katchin nanotechnology as well that are armed with dual machine guns, rocket launchers, and are capable of deploying EDP and GM warheads. EDP stands for Energy Disruptor Pulse. EDPs are powerful warheads capable of disrupting various forms of energy over a span of a large planetary object, however, they don't possess any destructive power at all. GM stands for God Mod and they're incredibly powerful warheads capable of blowing up a small galaxy in an instant. To make them even more powerful and stable, they were equipped with energy compression technology, that possess the ability to automatically restrain and contain the explosion's destructive power within a certain vicinity. This is done to prevent the warheads from causing too much damage and killing everyone in the entire galaxy. Planetary Defense Systems As an incredibly civilized high-tech planet, the USP knew that they needed to protect their own planet from any threats that may threaten it. Especially after revealing their presence to the rest of the Universe a few decades ago, so within only a few decades the entire planet was equipped with phenomenal planetary defense systems. A gargantuan invisible shield covers the entire planet that is capable of stopping and detecting anything that tries to enter it in order to protect it. There are hundreds of thousands of satellites within the planet's atmosphere above the shield that are heavily equipped with various offensive and defensive weapons. While almost all of the buildings on the planet itself is made out of katchin nanotechnology and armed with security systems that are offensive, defensive, and even supplementary in case of anything. The shield is fueled by solar, lunar, thermal, electrical, wind, hydrological, and ki energy. Granting it an unlimited fuel source as it passively absorbs all of these forms of energy. Allowing it to stay active at all times against any threat. There is seven large power plants stationed across the planet that provide that create the shield and provide it with it's energy sources. The satellites constantly send out radio waves and signals to detect any other technology afar on it's way towards the planet. Such as invading enemy spaceships or any machines, and possess the ability to zoom in and out over massive areas. Capable of seeing what is going on in another galaxy. In a way, the satellites are A.I. that are programmed to constantly monitor and surveil things outside of the planet incase of anything, and they're truly attacked and from all sides. The satellites can all join together across the planet and create their own shields will connect creating a second shield above the planet with offensive abilities as well. The security systems are present in every single modern building on the planet, constantly observing and making sure that there is no crime, murder, or intruders from other planets. If they locate a threat, a very dangerous one, a world-wide alarm will go off alerting all citizens that the planet is under attack and the threat's location will immediately be sent to USP soldiers so that they may come and take care of it ASAP before it causes any harm. Major Battles Here is a list of all major battles that the Universal Saiyan Protectorate has been involved in so far. The Herulean War *The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers vs. The Fascist Alliance of United Forces Winner: UAGP (Liberation of Namek) *UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP (Xoclovian Invasion of Earth) *UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP (Invasion of Viva) *UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP (The Grid) *UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: FAUF. (Battle on Zacces) *UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP. (Second Invasion of Zacces) *UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP (Operation: B9) *UAGP vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP (Invasion of Nikdia) *USP vs. FAUF. Winner: USP. (Invasion of TPG) The Great Universal Revolution *Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces vs. The Universal Supersystem. (Invasion of Phuur) Winner: TUS *GUAOF vs. TUS. (Battle of System Base 607-B) Winner: GUAOF *GUAOF vs. TUS (Battle of Planet Karnava) Winner: TUS *TUS vs. GUAOF (Battle of District 4) Winner: GUAOF *GUAOF vs. TUS (Second Invasion of TPG) Winner: TUS *GUAOF vs. TUS (Invasion of Earth) Winner: GUAOF Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Organization Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II